Wisdom, Wisecracks and Joy
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: None of those girls ever stuck. They might have held their attention, but only for a sparse moment, in a reality where the only constant was change. And one more: Them. It had been the two of them since the beginning and would be so till the end. No one could enthral them more.
1. Note

Only a short note before you read this.

This story is based on sapiosexuality - attraction towards intellect or the human mind. It does not matter if the person is male or female. Plus, there is no explicit scenes, all are purely based on friendship, only with an undertone of sapiosexuality.

Lastly, while India recognizes only heterosexual couples and charges any other relationship with a sentence in prison, this is not canon. This is FANFICTION. Anything can be written.

I wil not accept any flames. Any criticism will be appreciated, but if I get any reviews stating things like *Duo are gods* or *this is an insult to them* or *this is illegal*, they will be deleted. I do not see how it is insulting, when I am basically portraying them as geniuses here.

That is all.

If you still wish to read, go further, or else, turn back now.

Thank you.

...

Characters:

Senior Inspector Abhijeet

Senior Inspector Daya

ACP Pradyuman

Inspector Fredericks

Sub-Inspector Vivek

Sub-Inspector Muskaan

Dr Tarika

Inspector Sachin

Sub-Inspector Kajal


	2. Wisdom, Wisecracks and Joy

**AN: Another one-shot. Yes, I know my previous stories are pending and they _will_ get completed, no doubt. Till then, I ask for a little more patience. I am so sorry my dear readers!**

 **Also, you might recognise a few scenes from the CID episodes, but they've been given a new spin. I would have mentioned the names had I remembered them. If anyone does remember, please let me know so I can add it here.**

 **PLEASE CHECK THE WARNING!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

"Dialogues"

 _'Thoughts'_

.

Warning: Sapiosexuality. M/M pairing. Slash. Nothing explicit however. Those who are uncomfortable, please do not read.

 **xxx**

Sapiosexual: Sexually attracted to intelligence or the human mind. [Source: Wikipaedia]

 **xxx**

.

Note: Okay guys, so this was a dare. To take my favourite 'best friend' pair and put them in a mutual romantic situation. Curse my sister/cousin. I don't think she expected sapiosexuality though.^_^

But, this was a challenge and I enjoyed writing it! :D

Characters may be a little OOC. Daya and Abhijeet are something like genii here, so you won't find them as self-sacrificing and noble as in the show. Other characters may also be accordingly genius or utterly ordinary. Also, apologies for a complete and utter lack of a decent plot.

Topaz, this is certainly not your favourite pairing, but I'll get back to writing the other stories soon enough. Sorry!

* * *

 **Wisdom, Wisecracks and Joy**

* * *

Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself, but talent instantly recognizes genius.

– Sherlock Holmes

* * *

A hand motion to the side and Daya gave a small nod, implicitly saying _, 'I'll go right.'_

Abhijeet inclined his head in response, motioning to the left, indicating, ' _Then I'll take left.'_

Together, they counted down till five, stealthily approaching the goons before pouncing on them.

 _Let the fight begin!_

Truly, it wasn't much of a fight. With the element of surprise, the two officers took them out with relative ease. Also, considering the hostage was in a whole different section of the abandoned building – that the rest of their members were rescuing – the danger level was low. Ten minutes later, all three of the goons were lying on the ground, thoroughly beaten. One twitched lightly and Daya nudged him irately with his foot.

"Stay down," Daya ordered, "I'd rather not reset your jaw. You're ugly enough as it is."

The criminal whimpered and Abhijeet snorted. Daya grinned over his fallen form. The remaining two members of the small gang docilely stayed put, not wanting to be the focus of their threats. Freddy and Vivek arrived another five minutes after the brawl, the hostage freed and safe.

"Looks like the both of you already had this in hand," Freddy commented, not surprised at all.

"I'm surprised they even managed to kidnap her," Abhijeet snarked back, nodding towards the girl.

"Because they didn't really, did they?" Daya continued with a smirk.

The woman, who had been the hostage, paled slightly.

"What do you mean, sir?" Freddy asked, even as Vivek's eyes crinkled in confusion.

Abhijeet sighed before elaborating; there were hardly many who could keep up with him and Daya after all, "She planned this. She planned this all."

"Probably wanted to run off from her family after she got the ransom money," Daya commented.

Freddy and Vivek rounded on her, and her futile attempt to escape was quickly waylaid.

* * *

"So, who's it tonight?"

Abhijeet didn't bother asking Daya how he knew, that would only be insulting to both their deductive abilities. Instead, he grinned.

"A professor of mathematics," Abhijeet said, "Vindhya College of Arts and Science. Wonderful woman. I've never seen numbers made so interesting before!"

Daya chortled, "Good catch. At least she'll be a better conversationalist than that woman…Shruti, was it?"

The dark skinned man scowled, "Lay off, won't you? She was a sweet woman."

"And a complete dunderhead."

"Hey, now –!"

"Sometimes I really wonder about your taste," Daya said offhandedly, neatly ducking a pen thrown at his head, "Your aim's gotten worse~!"

Abhijeet huffed but shook his head fondly, ' _My taste, huh? It can't really be that bad...considering it's been you. Always been you…these girls were never meant to stick.'_

* * *

"Brilliant job, Daya!"

"Excellent work! I heard from the DIG –"

"Good work, Inspector…or is it Senior Inspector now? Well done –"

Daya nodded his head smilingly at all the praise he received, walking through the hallways of the Headquarters. It had been a difficult month, working undercover, but the perpetrators were finally caught and he could take a few days off to relax. Exiting the building, he was greeted by the exuberant face of Abhijeet.

"Daya!" his best friend grinned, "I just heard the news from ACP sir, another successful mission, wasn't it?"

"It was," Daya agreed, sliding into the passenger seat as Abhijeet took the wheel, "I think you owe me lunch."

Abhijeet laughed, "I guess I do! How about Thai?"

"Hmm, will do, I guess." Daya nodded, "But you're not taking me to that dingy little restaurant near your house; we've eaten all they had to provide and I still can't find it in myself to praise their cooking!"

"Hey!" Abhijeet replied, affronted, a playful smile upon his lips, "Do have some consideration upon my wallet, won't you? That place is cheap."

"So," Daya ignored his friend's excuse, "Where are you taking me?"

Abhijeet hummed, giving it some thought, "There's this new place a little way into central –"

Daya gave a side glance at his friend as he spoke, mentally cataloguing the differences from a month ago. He'd acquired a tan; which was really not distinguishable, but Daya could spot all the minute changes others would mostly miss. His hair had been cut recently too, judging by the slightly sharper ends and a thin cut behind his ear – Abhijeet seriously needed to stop going to that barber, he still used razors for heaven's sake! What if he got infection due to the man's carelessness? Also, he seemed a bit thinner than usual. Working out? Or…

"– it's not too shabby," Abhijeet was saying, eyes on the road as he turned left, "I think I'll have them paint the outer walls first. Renovating the house is a tedious job – Daya?" Abhijeet hadn't looked away from the road, but he had managed to pick up his friend's inattentiveness, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"So cheap?" Daya teased automatically, "I think I'll charge no lesser than hundred rupees."

"Ha ha," Abhijeet responded dryly, waiting for an answer.

"So, when did you end it with her?" Daya got to the point, "That maths professor – what was her name? Shushmita? Shanti? Shakti? Oh, wait, that's a masculine name…Shikkha?"

"Very funny," Abhijeet droned, "A week ago, by the way. And it's Shakuntala. Geez, can't you ever remember their names properly?"

"I do remember your girlfriends' names! Shanti was close enough!" Daya exclaimed, grinning, "Huh, Shakuntala? Like the famous mathematician? Aha! Now I see why you chose her…but, breaking up already? This one didn't last even a whole month."

"Ah, well…" Abhijeet hesitated uncharacteristically, "She and I were better off as friends, in the end."

Daya let out an assenting noise and settled into his seat, letting silence consume them. Truly, he had no complaints.

 _'It's a new lover every couple of months,_ ' Daya thought resignedly, _'and no one ever stays longer than a few weeks, months at most. And…I can't help but feel joyous after the end of each relationship. What a heartless friend I am… but I can't help it. I covet your attention, wanting it to be focused only on myself. As I see it, that brilliant mind of yours can only be matched by mine…'_

* * *

"You should leave, sir," Daya said, his gaze still focused on the ticking bomb in front of them.

Abhijeet echoed his words, his hands running across his wires in contemplation as behind them, ACP sir, Freddy, Tasha and Kajal stubbornly refused. They spoke something about not abandoning them and staying till the end, but Daya paid very little attention. ACP sir stayed too, citing something about not leaving his juniors. Daya cursed their heroism.

"This is joint to the circuit, is this…?" Abhijeet murmured questioningly.

"No," Daya replied, "I think that's a dud. The other end is not connected to the timer or the cell. It almost looks like…"

Sweat dripped down from their foreheads as they bent over the bomb. The tense figures of their colleagues only adding to their anxiety, but neither Abhijeet nor Daya wanted to waste more time in convincing them to leave. The only option now was to diffuse the bomb safely, lest they all get blown up.

"Then, the green wire?" Abhijeet asked.

Time was ticking. Fourteen minutes left. Thirteen minutes and fifty seven seconds. Thirteen minutes and fifty five seconds…

Daya remained silent, looking over the wire in question.

"If you are certain, Abhijeet," ACP sir spoke up when his junior didn't, "cut it. Cut it if you feel it is right."

"Yes, sir," Freddy added, "We will die either way if we can't diffuse it. Even if it is wrong…"

Daya grit his teeth at Freddy's negativity, wishing he hadn't said anything to follow up the ACP's words.

"Daya?" Abhijeet repeated, his voice still soft and sure, unshaken. Daya suddenly felt a rush of affection for him.

"Okay, Boss." Daya nodded, "I don't see an alternative."

That brought a pause. Abhijeet fingered the small scissors, hesitant as he moved towards the green wire.

 _'There are two only wires that could be it, and the green is the better prospective. It's connected appropriately. If we cut it, it should stop the timer,'_ Daya thought, ' _It's straightforward…wait! Straightforward?! This maniac of a killer doesn't do **anything** straightforward!'_

"No!" Daya's sudden shout made Abhijeet stop, "Not that one. Abhijeet, the blue wire."

"Daya?" ACP sir questioned, but Abhijeet had already picked the blue one up in his fingers.

Daya stayed silent, watching as his friend brought the cutter to the wire, snapping it decisively. The others held their breaths, but Abhijeet and Daya had relaxed already; they knew the danger had passed.

As the others cheered and let out loud sighs of relief, Abhijeet and Daya smiled at each other, grasping hold of each other's shoulder in support, giving a light squeeze as if reassuring them they're alive. Another near-death experience. Another case closed. But they're still here, still the same. Together. And fighting crime.

* * *

Daya peered closely at the indent of a symbol on the victim's hand displayed in the photo. His gaze was at first intent, then confused quickly followed by comprehension and then a blank stoic mask. Abhijeet knew he'd figured something out.

"Daya?" Abhijeet's questioning tone was greeted with confusion from the rest of their colleagues while the man himself replied in the negative before leaving, citing a terrible excuse of having remembered an urgent matter.

"Abhijeet," the ACP began, "what's wrong with him?"

"No idea, sir," Abhijeet narrowed his eyes, "I'll be right back."

"Wha –?" ACP Pradyuman faltered, "Abhijeet!"

Muskaan grinned, "What _can_ you do about those two, sir?"

Freddy snickered at that and ACP Pradyuman just sighed before letting it go.

Abhijeet met up with Daya just as the latter was about to leave on his bike, making him stop.

"Daya." Abhijeet said, "In a hurry?"

"Somewhat," Daya replied, leaning forward, "Is it urgent? I must be leaving now."

Abhijeet frowned, _'What is he hiding?'_

Daya stayed still, clearly waiting for his friend to leave but Abhijeet moved forward, right up close as if he was about to shake the answer of him, before he paused.

A thick red ribbon caught Abhijeet's eye as it poked out of Daya's jeans-pocket. At his gaze, Daya relaxed, knowing it would be futile to resist longer. Abhijeet's hand quickly slipped into the pocket, Daya clearly letting him do so, and out came a small round medal. No, not a medal, a…locket? Talisman? Abhijeet wasn't sure what it was, but it was important. Daya had certainly cared well for it, polished and clean as it was, despite how aged the ribbon looked. He turned it over curiously and froze.

"Daya…" Abhijeet said, "This mark…"

"Yes," Daya admitted, "It is the same that was present on the victim's hand." He paused here, uncertain, but ultimately ploughed on, "It is given to all the students who graduate from Mamta Foundation Orphanage."

After the realization that Daya was an orphan – and why was Abhijeet just learning of this? Why hadn't Daya ever told him? Okay, so perhaps it wasn't so easy to bring up in a conversation, but… Pushing aside those feelings; this was about Daya, dammit, not himself – came another. Dots connected and Abhijeet knew what had prompted Daya to leave the Bureau in this manner.

"I'm coming along."

"What?" Daya blinked in surprise, "Coming where?"

"Don't insult our collective intelligence by playing ignorant, Daya," Abhijeet said seriously, already getting onto the bike behind his friend, "I know where you're going. And why."

"Abhijeet," Daya began, clearly trying to dissuade him.

"No." Abhijeet shook his head, now sending off a quick message to ACP Pradyuman, "You're going to confront the culprit. Someone you clearly know from your childhood and I'm not letting you go alone. You shouldn't have to face this by yourself."

There was silence at his words, but the gratitude Daya felt made itself known when he complied, turning the key and starting the bike again, not insisting that Abhijeet get off.

* * *

Abhijeet had never had much problem with Daya's girlfriends. He knew that a young, healthy man would often indulge in the pleasures the physical flesh could provide – he did too – and Daya was no different. And despite wanting Daya for himself, he couldn't outright say anything about these lovers. Besides, none of them lasted long anyway, so it was tolerable. Somewhat.

It helped that Daya's girlfriends were sweet girls – not counting Sonali, who was a criminal, but undoubtedly possessed a brilliant mind to fool Daya for so long – so; Abhijeet never thought he'd actually _dislike_ one.

But Purvi had managed to do something none of Daya's girlfriends had ever dared to – turn Daya against him. Well, that might be a slight exaggeration, but for a single moment, Daya had doubted him.

 _"…Did you or did you not kill Purvi's brother, Abhijeet?"_

 _"Are you seriously asking me that question? Do not be so blind in love –"_

 _"For heaven's sake, Abhijeet! I'm not in love – and it's not about her, it's about you! For her to say so confidently –"_

 _"So you'd believe her over me?"_

 _"Do you have to phrase it that way? It's just a simple question –"_

 _"No. No, it's not just a simple question, Daya. It's more than that…"_

And it was. With Daya's doubt, the seed of uncertainty that had been implanted ever since his memory loss took sudden growth.

What if…what if he _had_ killed Purvi's brother…sixteen years ago? Abhijeet did not remember anything from back then, it could be possible. And had he been asked previously, his answer would have been a steadfast no – he hadn't killed _anyone_. But Daya's single question struck more into his insecurities than any one of ACP Pradyuman's or DCP Chitrole's pressing interrogations ever could.

* * *

The moment Abhijeet tried to hand in his resignation and leave, Daya knew what a blunder he'd made. But, it had been the truth. He had never chosen to believe Purvi over Abhijeet; all he'd done was question the facts.

Purvi was a very smart woman with wonderful intuition. That had been what attracted Daya to her in the first place. And thus, if she so confidently proclaimed that Abhijeet was the killer, the least Daya could do was ask Abhijeet why she thought so. Ask him if he knew what had happened back then. Alas, Abhijeet still remembered nothing and now Daya was regretting that momentary doubt.

 _"…Wait! Stop, Abhijeet, please!"_

 _"Daya..."_

 _"I'm **sorry**. I'm sorry for doubting you – for even that minuscule moment – I should have never done so! Believe me; I wanted to take back the words the moment they had left!"_

 _"Daya – I – there's no need – Daya…I **do** believe you. I know you'd never doubt me. But…I doubt myself now. And, as long as I feel unsure about myself, how can I stay in CID?"_

 _"Abhijeet…"_

 _"You understand, don't you?"_

 _"Abhijeet! No! How can you say that? You should know you'd never kill someone!"_

 _"Should I? I don't even remember what happened back then…"_

That conversation had haunted Daya for a long time.

Even after finding the true culprit; Abhijeet had returned to CID after that; the fact that all it had taken to crumble Abhijeet's unwavering resolution and belief in himself, had been Daya's distrust, showed him just how high in regard he was held in his friend's eyes. Daya had vowed then, never to doubt Abhijeet again. Never to bring out that lost look in his friend's eyes.

* * *

 _'Seriously,'_ Daya thought in jealousy, ' _anyone, anyone else would be fine. But her? No. Not happening.'_

The 'her' in question here was the newly joined Dr Tarika. A brilliant new addition to their forensic department and usually, Daya would have been quite happy to welcome her into the fold jovially. This time, emotions clouded with jealousy, his greeting had be courteous yet curt. Abhijeet had given him a slightly odd look, but he let it be. Besides, how could he have ever realised the reason for Daya's curtness? No…it would never occur to Abhijeet that he saw her as a threat.

 _'Ha!'_ Daya scoffed inwardly, _'What am I even thinking about? A threat? And her? She'd only be a threat if I ever had any chance…and I don't. Abhijeet, no matter much he is attracted to intellect, would hardly ever glance at me.'_

* * *

Had Abhijeet ever fallen out of love with Daya, or should he ever do so, he knew Tarika would be the girl for him. Unfortunately, while he could no doubt try and date her, he'd never grow to care for her as he cared for Daya. And while he'd not hesitated to go on random dates with others, a small dalliance before ending it, he wouldn't do that with her. She didn't deserve that.

So, no matter how much her mind enticed him, he decided not to pursue. For now, and probably since a very long time, it had been Daya who held his affection and would do so for an equally long period.

Daya would probably never ever look at him in the way he did, but that was alright. As long as they continued to remain the best of friends, it was fine. Because, no matter what, Abhijeet knew that he still held the most important position in his friend's life.

"Daya," Abhijeet said to his friend as they reached the parking lot, "ACP sir's given us tomorrow off. Are you up for a movie marathon? I recently purchased a new stack of DVDs."

"Crime/Thriller?" Daya grinned knowingly, "Count me in!"

"Let's make a bet," Abhijeet said, seating himself in the passenger seat, "The one who figures out the culprit, or culprits, first, treats the other out to lunch."

"You're on," Daya smirked, stepping on the accelerator, "Prepare to lose, Abhijeet!"

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

* * *

If Daya had expected something to spring up between Abhijeet and Tarika, he was dead wrong. And counting the number of times he'd been wrong with a deduction – a pitiful few – this was certainly surprising. And if Abhijeet suddenly decided to spend all his free time in Daya's company, well, who was he to complain?

But Daya knew he couldn't ever begrudge Abhijeet if he decided to pursue a woman and actually settle down. In the end, if Abhijeet was happy, it was fine. Because, if Daya was truthful to himself, it was only Abhijeet's happiness that had always mattered.

"James Moriarty," Abhijeet declared, "which villain could ever be greater than him?"

"If it is a villain you're talking about, sure," Daya commented, "But, upon the topic of rivals, Irene Adler outclassed them all! She even managed to gain Holmes' admiration!"

"But, she certainly wasn't his equal," Abhijeet countered, "Moriarty was a consulting criminal. Holmes's true and greatest foe."

"A foe that Holmes' managed to outwit in the end," Daya pointed out, "whereas Adler escaped, outwitting him!"

The doorbell to Abhijeet's house rang, disrupting the conversation.

"That must be the food delivery," Abhijeet said, getting up.

"On time too," Daya agreed, "I'm hungry. Let's just agree to disagree on this."

Abhijeet snorted, "Food conquers all, eh?"

"Can you deny that?"

"No."

Daya grinned at the response which was quickly followed by Abhijeet's laughter.

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya crouched low as the building shook. Even if they'd managed to free the hostages and caught the perpetrator, they hadn't been able to diffuse all the bombs. Somewhere in the rickety and soon to collapse apartment complex, the rest of their team had also paused, fearing for their lives.

"Damn it!" Abhijeet cursed as a chip of the ceiling nearly fell onto them.

"We just need to go towards the stairs," Daya said, staying still till the building steadied after the recent explosion, "those should still be safe."

"I agree," Abhijeet said, "unless he foresaw that and bombed the stairs too."

Daya grimaced at that, "Can't hurt to try."

But that hope had been in vain. The criminal had indeed bombed it, but not before Freddy and Kajal had managed to escape. The two of them ran off, assuring them that ACP sir had already left and that help would be coming soon. But, the two senior inspectors could hardly sit still; instead, they continued to find a way out.

"Wait…" Abhijeet began, hope lighting up his voice.

Daya quickly caught on, "The elevator shaft!"

"Exactly," Abhijeet nodded, as they ran towards it, "the lift hadn't been installed yet. We can climb down the shaft with the help of the pulley's cords!"

They ran through the shaking building, carefully dodging falling pieces of construction that threatened to bury them alive. Nearly in reach of safety, a pillar collapsed. Daya gave a slight shout, pushing Abhijeet out of the way. Abhijeet rolled along with the motion, coming out of it safe and uninjured, only to see Daya's leg pinned under the block of POP.

"Wait, don't move," Abhijeet said, getting into position, trying to get a better leverage, "Let's lift it together!"

Daya nodded, breathing heavily due to exertion, "One, two, three…go!"

The weight lifted and rolled off, but Daya's face was pinched in pain.

"Daya?"

"Boss, I think I fractured it. My leg…"

"Damn," Abhijeet cursed softly, running his fingers lightly over the leg in question, "We don't really have anything to set it –"

"It doesn't matter," Daya cut him off, panting harshly, "Just, help me up?"

"Of course," Abhijeet swung one of Daya's arms around his shoulder as his own arm supported Daya's back. "Can you try to walk."

"Yes. Yes, I can. But…"

"We'll see about getting down later," Abhijeet spoke over whatever Daya was trying to say, as they moved slowly towards the lift shaft. The building shook periodically and they tried to remain steady, "Just concentrate on putting one foot ahead of another."

* * *

One glance down the elevator shaft proved it. Daya wouldn't be able to go down on his own, not with how his leg was. So, before Abhijeet could suggest something stupid like supporting Daya's weight and carrying them down, he spoke up.

"Well, Boss, this is it."

"Don't be silly Daya," Abhijeet tried, stubborn fool that he was, "I can support your weight. We'll go together –"

Another blast shook the complex and they wobbled with the force of it.

"Leave! Abhijeet, go!" Daya yelled over the loud noise of falling bricks and exploding cement.

"No!" Abhijeet shook his head, even as Daya tried to push him towards the escape route, "No, don't force me to do this Daya! We're in this together."

"Stop saying such stupid things," Daya snarled, "With this leg, I'd never be able to escape. But you _could_ do it. So, leave!"

"I couldn't," Abhijeet refused, raw emotion roughening his voice, "I can't just leave you here!"

"Abhijeet…"

"There would be no purpose to life without you, Daya," Abhijeet placed his hands on either side of Daya's face, bringing him close enough to touch their foreheads together, "No purpose!"

Daya's eyes widened. There was a certain kind of desperation in Abhijeet's voice, one that he'd never heard before. "Stop saying such corny things," he tried half-heartedly as he pulled his face back, Abhijeet easily letting go, "They don't suit you."

"Then don't make me say it," Abhijeet replied. His hands fell down, making to go around Daya to help him walk once more, "Let's look for another way out –"

"There isn't, and you know it." Daya replied, batting away Abhijeet's helping hands, "And even if there is, we wouldn't be able to make it before the building collapses."

"Then it's simple, isn't it?" Abhijeet said, "I'm staying here with you."

"Again with that stupidity! Where's your supposedly vast wisdom now?" Daya groaned and the building shook once more. They were wasting time, "You must leave." Seeing Abhijeet ready to refuse, he tried a different tactic, "You must go and get help. You know you can make it, right? You know if you leave now, you can make it back to get me out."

That gave Abhijeet a pause. Because between dying together and living together, the latter was always more preferable. But clouded as his judgement was with panic that thought had not occurred to him till Daya had voiced it.

"Very well," determination shone in Abhijeet's eyes, "I'll be back. I'll be right back…"

Daya swallowed, "I know you will."

* * *

Making it as secure as it could get, the Senior Inspector readied himself. As Abhijeet began his decent down the thick cord hanging from the elevator shaft, he glanced up for a final moment.

"It is the truth – life would be meaningless without you." Abhijeet looked at Daya's face, searching for something and upon finding it, he continued, "You are my wisdom, you know?"

Daya smiled painfully at him, hearing the yearning emotion behind those words. They didn't sound like farewell, but like hope. They echoed with a promise of life. They held the courage to live within them. And Daya was satisfied.

"You're my wisdom and my joy." Abhijeet whispered.

Daya gave a small chuckle at that, "Actually, if I'm anything, I'm the wisecracks in your pitifully dull existence."

Abhijeet replied with a small smile and then continued his descent.

* * *

Helped had arrived in a timely fashion and Daya made it out alive, albeit with a fractured tibia. Sachin and Purvi, the only other ones left inside had also been safely rescued. However, the road to recovery was hard.

It was a whole two months later that Abhijeet and Daya were declared fit to return to work, but they had been an enlightening two months.

 _"…Society would never accept us."_

 _"True."_

 _"We'll have to hide it. Always."_

 _"I know."_

 _"But, you still agree?"_

 _"Always, Abhijeet. Besides, life would be meaningless without me, wouldn't it?_

 _"…Yeah, I did say that."_

 _"And that I'm your wisdom and your joy."_

 _"Oh? But, didn't you say you were the wisecracks?"_

 _"That too. Obviously, I'm the better half in this relationship."_

 _"You're so full of yourself!"_

 _"It's called confidence, my friend, confidence!"_

 _"Arrogance, more like."_

 _"Now, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"_

 _"Hmm? What was that again? Perhaps I'm hearing things…"_

 _"Ha! You prat! You know you love me…"_

 _"…Daya?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I agree; you're the wisecracks after all…"_

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya turned up for duty after having thoroughly recovered physically and also having sorted out their relationship, content smiles playing on their lips.

ACP Pradyuman looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. I suppose you're done dancing around each other then?"

The two of them paused, surprise colouring their faces as their senior got back to his files.

"Why do I get the feeling he knew all along?" Daya whispered as he took his seat.

"Maybe because he really did?" Abhijeet snarked back, before commenting softly, "But, Daya, you know? I think that was his way of saying that…he approves."

"Well," Daya smiled, glancing in the ACP's direction, "That's all we could ever want, isn't it?"

"Aa," Abhijeet replied, "It is."

* * *

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.

– Ann Landers

* * *

 **AN: I hope I managed to do this story and topic justice! Please leave me review, yes? A few words on how you felt by reading this? I'm a little nervous here...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Please...?**


End file.
